Sangan
|na_sets = |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E069 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-EN036 - SR) |fr_sets = Genèse Ténébreuse 2 (DB2-FR042 - R) Métal Raiders (MRD-F069 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-FR036 - SR) Starter Deck: Joey (DDJ-F019 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-FR018 - C) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-FR001 - GUR) Paquet Turbo: Numéro Six (TU06-FR001 - UR) Deck de Structure: Portail du Monde Ténébreux (SDGU-FR017 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Symphonie Xyz (YS12-FR016 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR120 - ScR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE042 - R) Metal Raiders (MRD-G069 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-DE036 - SR) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G019 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE018 - C) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-DE001 - GUR) Turbo Pack: Booster Six (TU06-DE001 - UR) Structure Deck: Gates of the Underworld (SDGU-DE017 - C) Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony (YS12-DE016 - C) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE120 - ScR) |it_sets = |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P069 - R) Starter Deck: Joey (DIJ-P019 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT018 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP042 - R) Metal Raiders (PMT-S069 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-SP036 - SR) Starter Deck: Joey (BIJ-S019 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP018 - C) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-SP001 - GUR) Sobre Turbo 6 (TU06-SP001 - UR) Baraja de Estructura: Puertas del Inframundo (SDGU-SP017 - C) La Baraja de Principiante: Sinfonía Xyz (YS12-SP016 - C) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP120 - ScR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (2011) (BE02-JP034 - SR) Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP042 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.4 (DL4-009 - R) Gold Series (GS01-JP006 - GUR) Structure Deck: Joey (JY-18 - C) Structure Deck: Kaiba (KA-13 - C) Metal Raiders (ME-08 - R) Structure Deck: Pegasus (PE-15 - C) Structure Deck: Yugi Volume 2 (SY2-016 - C) ＳＴＲＵＣＴＵＲＥ ＤＥＣＫ －デビルズ・ゲート－ (SD21-JP019 - C) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP006 - GUR) Vol.6 (C) World Ranking Promos: Series 4 (PC4-003 - C/NPR) Duelist Box 2012 (DB12-JP006 - C) スターターデッキ２０１２ (ST12-JP016 - C) Duelist Set: Version Dark Returner (DS13-JPD22 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR042 - R) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR003 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-K069 - R) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-KR019 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR018 - C) STRUCTURE DECK 데블즈 게이트 (SD21-KR019 - C) X-세이버 -스페셜 에디션- (XS12-KR010 - C) 스타터 덱 2012 (ST12-KR016 - C) |gx1_sets = Effect Monsters (Super Rare) Invitation to the Dark (Rare) |gx03_sets = Established Chaos (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Visitor from Beyond (Super Rare) |sdd_sets = Great Moth (Common) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Ultra Rare) Fiend Collection A (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |gx02_sets = First Effect Monsters (Ultra Rare) |tf04_sets = Monsters 101 (Ultra Rare) |tf05_sets = Monsters for Dummies (Ultra Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 9 |anime_dm = 001, 041, 042, 053, 083, 109, 116, 117, 157, 163, 184 |manga_dm = 037 |action1 = Activates from your Graveyard |action2 = Adds from Deck to hand |fusionmaterial1 = Sanwitch |adv = Forbidden |trad = Limited |gx02status = Limited |gx04status = Limited |wc6dp = 9100 |archrelated1 = Forest (archetype) |database_id = 4054 }}